Friendly Animatronics
by King Domino III
Summary: Mikey has always been friends with the animatronics. Let's follow his friendship with them. As the animatronics begin to feel more human after a full year with Mike, romance ensues. (No, I will not make any MikeXAnimatronic shippings) (T for possible coarse language)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes, this is going to be my story where my thoughts will flow, and I'll experiment with some romance.**

**Yes, Bonnie is female because we need those shippings.**

**Sorry for delaying PTP. I'm a jerk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF.**

**-Domino, the loser.**

Mike always woke up at 10:00 for work.

The pizzeria always closed at 11:00 sharp, and while the animatronics were aware but not able to move, he would walk into pirate's cove and oil Foxy's creaking joints or read aloud, something to keep the animatronics company for the one hour stretch in which they would be extremely bored. At 12:00 they would play a game or chat, maybe play on Mike's phone. The animatronics had always been his best friends; they were not corrupted by the cynical tone of the world. Mike was also scrawny for a young man of 21, teased for his size.

Not that he wasn't handsome. His beaver-brown hair was a bit long, but didn't cover his earlobes. His electric blue eyes, same as Freddy's, were piercing.

This particular night was a special one. Halloween was always a nice time of year for the animatronics, the only time of year when they felt as if they fit in with humans.

He himself celebrated the holiday along with them, dressing up as an animatronic himself and romping around with them. The pizzeria always seemed especially cheery this one night.

Mike made a costume every year, finding a bizarre animal which he would transform into an animatronic. His costumes were beautiful. He was majoring in robotics and minoring in art.

This year he was a white and black zebra, made out of gleaming bands of metal and soft fabric. He had somehow made the four-legged animal with long legs and knobby knees humanoid, and it looked fairly amusing.

The costume was a labor to put on. It was a jumpsuit with coffee-can stilts as feet, painted with stripes. The plastic helmet was ornately carved.

When it was all on, he set off to work. He certainly was a strange sight as he took the elevator down with several other costumed people, though they had trashy costumes compared to him, all store-bought Spidermen and Supermen.

When he got to the pizzeria, the lights were out. He had come at 12:00, not because he wanted less time with his friends, but because they had specifically instructed him to come at 12:00. He rapped on the door, but no one came, as the animatronics would normally do if he had to come late, such as today.

He attempted peering through the windows. They were covered in jet-black material.

He took out his seldom-used keys and jammed them in the door. He turned the knob and a large purple shape jumped out of the shadows and screamed in his face. Mike fell backwards onto his behind. The lights flickered on, revealing Foxy and Freddy doubled over in laughter. Mike joined in with them, and stood up.

"So the zebra had a bit of a fright, hmm?" Freddy chuckled as he stepped off stage.

Chica had apparently made a large bat-shaped pizza. She brought it in on a large tray, along with another tray that had something that looked suspiciously like cookies.

Foxy groaned. Chica's face reddened, if animatronics' faces can redden. "Hey, they're macaroons! Not cookies!" she stressed.

Freddy lightly cuffed Foxy on the shoulder. "What do you have against cookies, anyway?" he asked Foxy.

"Er... it be best not to speak of that tale, matey." Foxy said in his cheesy pirate accent while fidgeting. "It be a long and grievous story."

"It's fine, we're all family here." protested Freddy.

"Fine, fine, ye landlubbers. Gather 'round and I'll tell ye." Foxy said.

Mike sat down, which was rather uncomfortable. The other animatronics fell into chairs as well, the chairs groaning under their heavy weight.

"One night I was exploring through the kitchen-" Foxy started off when Chica cut him off. "What?! That is my place, and my place alone except for when someone is invited in there. Remember when Freddy drank all the milk?" she said, and all eyes turned to Freddy. He turned away.

"-Er, as I was saying, I found cookies. When I touched them, they got frosting all over my paws." he said, embarrassed.

"And then, the frosting fried the circuitry in my hands. They were numb for a whole day." he finished.

Freddy stared wide-eyed at him. "Seriously? THAT'S why you have something against cookies?" he said, extremely confused.

"What? It ITCHES to be numb!" whined Foxy.

Chica let the two predators argue and glanced at the clock. 3:30.

"Hey, guys? We need to eat, or we're going to run out of time." She said quietly.

The three males in the room turned around and gawked at the clock. They instantly started gobbling hunks of the macaroons, which tasted surprisingly good, and the pizza, which was topped with black olives which made the shape of the gang.

Both girls turned away from this disgusting style of eating which even gentle-bears like Freddy posses, and ate their servings of pizza daintily.

After everyone had a full belly and it was 5:46, Foxy retreated into pirate's cove and the band scrabbled up onto the stage.

Mike patted his abdomen, waved goodbye, and walked out the door.

He drove home with happy thoughts about his friends on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys,**

**I'm going to start the romance next chapter. What parings would you like to see? Don't forget, Bonnie's a girl, and I don't do MikeXAnimatronic shippings.**

**Thanks for all the Follows and Faves! They mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF.**

**-Domino**

Mike walked into work the next day.

He regained his normal schedule, and came at 11:00. All the animatronics were deactivated.

Mike was content to lie down in Pirate's Cove, the only place in the restaurant completely soundproof. The owners had instituted these thick walls to keep out the blaring noise of the band.

An hour later, Foxy was almost to poking Mike awake with his hook when his eyes fluttered open. Chica looked exceedingly excided, but when did she not? The sign that something was up was that Freddy was fidgeting impatiently, something he almost never did.

"Okay guys, what's up?" Mike said sleepily.

Freddy crossed his arms.

"First of all, you aren't allowed to sleep on the job. Second of all, we have something to show you." he said, exasperated and impatient.

Freddy practically dragged Mike into parts and service. He ripped away some cobwebs from the wall, and behold!

A 2006 computer, in all of its glory, was perched on a small desk.

Freddy beamed. "Think you can hook this up to the internet for us, Mike? We'd love to try it out!"

Mike looked over the computer. It was an old Dell, in pretty good condition. It certainly hadn't been used yet.

Mike dragged it out into the dining area and eyed it carefully, looking for an "on" button.

"Good news guys. Its got a charging cable attached with duct tape and it doesn't require a floppy disc." he said in the best geeky voice he could muster, which was pretty good.

He pressed a button in the top right hand corner of the keyboard and the computer emitted a classic modem-like sound.

The welcome screen lit up and Mike set up an account for the computer, and activate parental controls on the computer so the animatronics wouldn't see anything inappropriate.

He flipped the computer so it faced the animatronics, who were standing a distance away.

"First, we have to set up some customization. what would you like the desktop background to be?" Mike asked.

"Er... we don't have any desks but yours in this building, Mike" Chica said, confused.

Mike face-palmed.

"Er... Mike?"

"Chica, I mean the desktop background on the _computer._" he said, annoyed.

"Oh..."

"So, what do you guys want?" he asked.

"Ooh, ooh, I know! A cupcake like Clyde!" she said, overly excited.

Now it was everybody's turn to face-palm.

"We are NOT putting your cupcake on the desktop!" Freddy bellowed.

"Fine..." Chica said, deflated.

This time, Freddy had a proposal.

"How about we put the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza sign as the desktop?"

Foxy immediately objected.

"How about NO! First of all, your face takes up most of it, and B, I'm not on it!"

Freddy threw his hands up. "Fine!" he said, defeated.

"Next, what about a password?" Mike added.

Foxy scratched his head. The others seemed confused, too.

"Password?" he asked.

Mike glanced at the clock. He didn't have time for this.

"Never mind, Foxy." Mike said, obviously tired of this discussion that was wasting time.

"I gotta go soon. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie, get back on stage. Foxy, you better start heading back to your cove." he said.

They said goodbye, put the computer away, and then Mike drove off into the night.

Sometimes he loved them, sometimes he couldn't stand them.

**Okay guys. Sorry this chapter sucked, it's a prep for next chapter so I can begin some rising action.**

**Don't forget to send in shippings!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay guys, I know you hate these. The chapters that are not chapters.**

**I need more ideas for shippings, please! So far I have BonnieXFreddy and ChicaXGoldy, but I'm not sure I'll have Goldy until later.**

**Thanks :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This story is now on hiatus, and will be for a while due to me not being able to juggle two relationships in one story. Thank you.**


End file.
